Luna and Discord
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The younger princess and Draconequues have a moment


**First off, Luna is the hottest pony in the show. And at least she's not a troll like Celly. Yep, I called the Celestia Celly.**

**Okay enough about that, story time**

* * *

The sun set on Equestria

Discord, the now reformed draconequues was enjoying his stay at his new home.

Yep, Discord lived in Canterlot with the princesses. Celestia did need his magic after all, which Discord used by helping the many ponies of Equestria from disasters. Also she wanted to keep in eye on him, just in case.

Yet other than some harmless pranks here and there, Discord was a good draconequues all and all.

Anyway, he was eating some cotton candy while flying on Flutter Shy's couch throughout the castle. Flutter thought it'd make a nice gift for his new home, Angel Bunny didn't think so to much.

Discord eventually found his way to the Safe Room. Where the Elements of Harmony used to be stored (before Celestia gave them to Twilight) and the manystained glass windows were

"Hi Luna," Discord said noticing Luna was in the room

The blue alicorn did not answer back

"Luna?" Discord said. Luna seemed to be looking at something.

Discord poofed off the couch and stood next to her

It didn't take him long to figure it all out

Luna was looking at the window that showed Nightmare Moon getting Blasted by the Elements of Harmony

"Y'know for being Elements of Harmony, that Rainbow really strings," Discord said

"Huh?" Luna said now seeing that she wasn't alone

"Hi," Discord said "What's up?"

"Tonight's that night," Luna said "The night we returned from being on the moon for 1000 years,"

"Y'know your sister is pretty cruel," Discord said "Launching you the moon, stoning me for having some fun, and don't get me started on what happened to that Sombra guy,"

Discord turned into Sombra then blew himself up. Then poofed into Celestia

"I'm Princess Celly! I like to be a big meany to whoever makes me upset," Discord said

"My sister had good reason," Luna said "We were a monster. A monster that's part of us"

(Why dose Luna talk in the second person like that?)

"Really?" Discord said

Luna used her magic to transform into Nightmare Moon

"YES!" she said using her Canterlot voice "DOTH THOU NOW SEE HOW TERRIFYING WE ARE?!"

"I've seen worse," Discord said "Looks kinda neat to me,"

Luna changed back

"Sometimes we fear we will turn back into that monster," Luna said "Is it possible the Elements magic can wear off after time?"

"Well it kind of did when I first got free," Discord said "But that's only because Celly and you weren't part of them anymore,"

He looked back at the picture where e was the one getting blasted.

"Man that was uncomfortable," Discord thought

"Then when Twilight and her friends no longer wield them, Nightmare Moon may return?!" Luna said

"Maybe," Discord said dressed as a scientist, "In theory,"

"Then one day we shall try to cause fear and blot out the sun once more," Luna said as a tear escaped her

"Hey, at least if you get blasted again, you just turn good. I got stone imprisonment," Discord said now dressed as a doctor "Think of it as taking some medicine,"

"Medicine?" Luna said

"Ya," Discord said as he turned one of his hands into a tiny Nightmare Moon

"Your just a sick pony that needs something to make her sickness go away,"

Discord then got out a needle and stuck it in the Nightmare Moon Hand

"Ouch!" Discord said

"Art thou hurt?" LUna said worried

"Nah," Discord said healing himself," that's nothing to me

Discord removed his head "Neither is this

"Hahaha," Luna laughed

"Thou would'st have made an excellent royal entertainer,"

"Thank you, thank you," Discord said now in a suit on a tiny stage "I'll be here all week,"

A Discord copy made that pun song with the drums and cymbal

"Hahahaha," Luna said "We fear we may bust the guts,"

Discord changed everything back again

"Y'know those Element may be powerful, but so am I. If you start acting all Nightmarey and screaming loudly. I'll just do this

Discord snapped his figures, and suddenly Luna looked like she got a makeover. Mane even more sparkly, hoofs polished, fur silky smooth. In a word, perfect

Discord poofed up a mirror

"Huh!" Luna gasped "We are...beautiful,"

"And good," Discord said

"Luna," Celestia said walking into the room "Oh there you are, it's time to..."

Celestia than saw the pretty Luna and Discord

"Uh..." Celestia said. Confused by this image

"I shall watch the night dear sister," Luna said going to do her job

Celestia looked at Discord

"You're not going to tell me a makeover is bad are you?" Discord said think a lecture was coming

"Can you do me to?" Celestia asked "Make me beautiful like that I mean,"

"Uh...okay," Discord said doing it

"Wow, thanks," Celestia said

"When did I become a hair and makeup artist?" Discord said "Eh, whatever,"

Discord got some more cotton candy and his sofa.

"Back to sofa flying," He said as he zoomed around the castle some more

**The end**


End file.
